This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This collaboration involves transcript analysis of glycan-related genes in Drosophilia melanogaster. We have previously preformed qRT-PCR analysis on RNA isolated from cells or tissues from several mammalian samples, C. elegans and zebrafish, but this project with Drosophilia extends the platform even further. Dr. Tiemeyer and Dr. Katoh provided an initial list of D. melanogaster genes for primer design and fly genomic DNA for primer design and validation.